


I Think I've Broken Something

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gen or ship, Geralt messed up and Jaskier is pissed, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, post mountain breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 12
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 36





	I Think I've Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Broken Down|Broken Bones|Broken Trust and I did Broken Trust.

He only accepted the apology because Ciri was there and he knew the young girl would need a familiar face.

He no longer helps bathe Geralt, sings about him, touches him for the sake of touching him.

Of course, he is civil, only for Ciri.

He will not let Geralt fool him again, believing that they are friends. He will no longer trail behind Geralt like a lost puppy, begging for scraps of attention.

He broke his trust. He may have foolishly given Geralt his heart. Maybe his friends were right, don’t trust the Witcher.

Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
